Realm of Legend Wiki
Welcome to 2013 RoL Version 3. All the Races have been updated to Version 3. Many new classes have been added! Working on upgrading spells as time goes on. Specialties are about done. Physiopsychosis spells have been 'dealt with' The new version! 12-30-12 Working on updating all the classes to Beta Version 3. Updating all abilities and redoing the rules system. Welcome to the Realm of Legend! Explore the World, Forge your Legend 2-19-2012 Added Kinetic Manifestations. Added Fighter, and Paladin. Added tons of Science Spells. Fixed the Sp Cost of Many Techniques. Changed Haste and Haste Like abilities to better accomidate parties. Added New feats. Added a Mastery System on many spells, Techniques, and abilites. (this process will be completed over time with ALL abilties, other than feats.) Added Destined Stuff, will add specific 'perks' later. Fixed Mino-Biru. 1-3-2012 So it is a new year and even though i have posted here in almost 2 months I have been adding things to the wiki, not as much as there was in the beggining but still. Anyhow. So hears is the new update. Added Gambler, Gunner, and Spellsword Add new monsters. (The Rot) Added Energy and some energy specialties. Added 3 New Earth Spells, as well as finished all other spell sets. Added new techniques, including Arm Shot, Knee Shot, and Eye Shot. Added a New Race: Dragonblood Updates: Cure was revamped to reflect a better ranking system and fix some errors with it's growth Haste was updated to have a slower cast time, and higher Mp cost. Destined Template was added. A Feat was created to mimic weapon training, but for ranged weapons. Archer was fixed to include all ranged weapons in its abilities, this was changed to make the class more synergetic with other classes. Upcoming Stuff: New Manifestations (stuff coming still from the old system.) Mastery for many, if not all spells, techniques, and manifestations. Finally adding more Science Spells (making at least 20-26) Adding a List of the following with descriptions and directions to assist others in the creation of abilities: Status Effects Rules for Power Augmentation List of Call words for techniques and a little on how to use them. Adding a list of actions that can be preformed in combat, check Realm of Legend Super Content. Making the Return of Spell alteration feats, at least some of them. (For those who remember them, the simple ones.) 11-19-2011 I know it's been a few to many days since i been here, however I am changing the news section up a little. (Improving things!) I will update when things are pertitent, as time passes and more and more things arrive on the wiki, we are running out of base content to add, for now. New things are created as needed, however I may not be able to add alot of things every week, but when I do i'll keep track and write it down, when the list is big enough I wil make a News update with links to the catagories, and a small up date of changes that were made. We have also decided that the book will still be released in April (Both in hard back and paper back) however we'll be have an Offical Release party 2 months later at Origins,(as it is not on Easter weekend and I want people to be able to come to the event, because it's big for all of our staff.) in addition I would like to be able to release the Beastiary and Pocket GM's Guide, at the time of FULL release! So on to the Update: Made 2 New Classes Soldier, Weapon Master Added Telepathy Manifestations Added 6 New Wind, Water, Lightning, and Ice Spells (making 26 in each Catagory.) (This will be the form of our updates, cept with links! Keep visiting.) Thanks, Realm of Legend Staff! 11-8-2011 Almost all the spells are up, and there are some manifestations appearing. In additions more monsters will be appearing in the coming weeks. Going to be adding Fighter, Soldier, and Weapon Master as classes due to lack of Physical Classes that have are less specific. 11-2-2011 If you know any artists that are willing to draw monsters send them my way. (Realmoflegend@gmail.com) We'll have the spells up this week. I bet you cannot wait. Taking a break from the beastiary for a few days. ~Thanks, Realm of Legend Staff. 10-26-2011 We are looking for artists at the moment to work on the monsters. Also more and more monsters are arriving everyday. Please keep coming back! ~Thanks Realm of Legend Staff 10-18-2011 We've reached 300 pages, more coming soon. All the techniques are up. I am personally working on the Science spells as of now to beef up orange mage's choices. Monsters are appearing usually in sets of 3, as time goes on i hope to get 200+ looking forward to that. Gonna start work on the Pocket GM's Guide, and do some more editning on the book. Anyone who frequents the site, we'll be at PAX east with books for Sale, at the moment the Player's Guide, and the Beastiary (By Ivix Towings.) Tell me what you want to see. Legends? NPC ideas? Adventures? ~ Keep coming back, and thanks for visiting Realm of Legend Staff. 10-4-2011 All classes added, though there will be more. 10 Races Left. Please if you see something here please feel free to inform me. @ Realmoflegend@gmail.com or message here @ Cheetah Candosa, each week on Tuesday I will formulate updates. Please signup for Wikia before making any minor edits, send all major edits and potential adds to me by the above contact information. 10-11-2011 So, Techniques will be appearing soon, I will be attending Pax East, if you want a Copy of Realm Of Legend, come and see me there. Beastiary has finally started. Please keep us posted on what you might want to see. ~Thanks RoL Staff. 10-7-2011 Updates will happen every tuesday, or when pertantance is achieved, anyhow Tsubasacon guests if you want to contribute, please let me know, as stated above. If you want to edit something please be sure to register first. I will soon have a forum link up on the main site if we get enough people. Tell your friends. ~Thanks Realm of Legend Wiki Staff. ^.^ and Hughes What is Realm Of Legend Realm of Legend is a Table Top game that is created by Mark Clutter and Bushido 6 Studios. For more information Email me at Realmoflegend@gmail.com Category:Browse